The Audrey Files
by AiriexChan
Summary: Kind of a prequel to Sugar and Spice. Someone new shows up, but she’s pretty quiet…rumors are spread, which interests a certain someone. JxOC OxA YxU
1. 1: Dreaming

**The Audrey Files**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Said it once, and I'll say it again…I don't own Code: Lyoko, but I do one Audrey DeBose, and Yes…steal her and I will find a way to find you. WITH MY CHUCKIE DOLL OF DOOOOOM!_

* * *

**Summary: **_Kind of a prequel to Sugar and Spice. Someone new shows up, but she's pretty quiet…rumors are spread, which interests a certain someone. JxOC OxA YxU_

**A/N: **_Yeah, a lot of you asked who Audrey was…this is explaining if to you. And a little treat! I'll reply to my reviewers! )_

**Tehrandomkitten: **_First one eh referring to sugar and Spice? I'm sorry if I offended you in any way _

**Hatsuharuluva181: **_Ha, sorry…I may have a bit of them in this one _

**Starfiregirl5671: **_Sorry for so much kissing! X.x I know I scare myself sometimes._

**Yume:** _Thanks! You're the first 'positive' review I have received. It means a lot to me._

**Uniontigger: **_Oh, I know! I should've never put Audrey in here X.x I would've done Jeremie and Aelita, but I really don't like that couping X.x. She did find out, babe, did you not read the fic?_

**FTiger: **_Thanks so much! Although, it's not really that good X.x_

**Bobbyneko: **_I warned in the summary that there would be slight slash! If you want to know why I made Odd like that read this story okay? It explains EVERYTHING._

**Courtney: **_Okay, I'm doing a prequel and this is it X.x. So read this and you'll understand it so much better._

**Luna: **_Gosh, thanks so much for the names! I could NOT remember them honestly and right now I am FAR too lazy to change it XD forgive me X.x._

**.I.Am.Lirin.:** _Okay, since everyone needs to know that it's all in here : beams:_

**Kodra: **_You are by FAR my favorite review, because of you I decided to do this prequel . You so rock! 33. Now I'm so sorry that I confused you in many ways and I'm sorry it got less interesting down towards the end X.x._

**Little Vili: **_You, thank you! This will explain who Audrey is and everything. I understand I lacked support! I'm so sorry it wasn't good enough for you! I tried though X.x. I know it was rushed that's what I get for late night to early morning fics. I'm sure this fic will explain EVERYTHING. I am so sorry! ._

* * *

"Dreaming"

She leaned against the wall, she felt the dizziness take over her. She was afraid, despite the fact she knew exactly what was going to happen. Her breathing got shallow and she fell over and onto the ground.

"Ugh," she groaned softly, trying to get back up before anyone noticed she was having trouble. She always hated moving, it made her attacks come back, but because of her mother's choice of a career, she had to move, and often. Finally, she managed to push herself to her feet, moving her red hair back behind her ears. She stared at the schools grounds and checked her schedule, today was going to be fun.

Moments later she entered the schools gates, looking around and hoping to find her classes. Whispers erupted around her, she groaned. This was one of the major reasons she despised moving around, everyone always spread rumors about her. Last time there were rumors about her being a prostitute, just because of the way she dressed. She thought that was totally unfair, other people dressed in less than she did and no one called them a prostitute. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone staring at her with great intensity, she cocked her head to the side and approached him.

"Hi…" she said softly. He only nodded, acknowledging her presence. She smiled. "Can you tell me how to get here?" She pointed to a something on the paper she held in her hands. He leaned over the paper, staring at it. She could feel his breath on her neck and she blushed, no guy had ever gotten this close to her before.

"No, I'm sorry…I can't, but I'm sure my friend Yumi can," he explained.

"Where can I find this 'Yumi'?" she asked. The guy looked at her and chuckled lightly.

"Well, you can find her in the class you just pointed out to me, so I don't know how helpful I am." The girl groaned.

"So tell me, should I just wait till it's over, or brave it on my own?"

"You could go to the principal," he offered. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'd rather die." The guy laughed.

"Come on, he's not that bad…he might get onto you about your clothing though."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"In my opinion, nothing, but in his opinion…it would be a little to revealing. Although his daughter, Sissi, wears a lot less clothing than you do."

"So he shouldn't bother me on my clothing then should he?"

"No, I guess not…"

"So where do I find this principal?"

"Um…why don't I just walk you?"

"That sounds like a good idea." The guy lead her down the random hallways of the school and it reminded her of a maze, the kind of maze you never made it out of alive.

"So…" the guy said slowly, letting her know he was uncomfortable with her being silent. She laughed a little.

"My name is Audrey DeBose," she said, trying to make small talk.

"Ulrich," the guy said calmly. Audrey just nodded, and they kept on walking.

Soon the pair stopped in front of a beautifully engraved door and Ulrich opened it for her. She smiled in thanks and entered. A secretary looked up at her.

"May I help you?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm a new student…" Audrey said, her voice trailing off. Suddenly she felt shy under the secretary's cold unfeeling gaze.

"Take a seat; he will be right with you." Audrey smiled weakly, pushing her red hair behind her ears once more before sitting down in a brown leather chair. She looked around the room at the off white colored walls and the pale blue carpeting. It made her shiver; even if the room wasn't cold it felt cold. It felt cold because it was so empty, all that was in there was the secretary's smooth wooden desk and a few fake plants. Other than that there was nothing, the secretary didn't even have pictures on her desk, but it was filled to the maximum with paperwork and notepads.

From inside the other room Audrey could hear an argument going on between the principal and some other student. At her last school she wasn't allowed to argue with her principal, every time she tried her parents would scold her and she would be grounded for a very long time. Like it mattered anyway, she never made any friends, and even when she did her mother usually got relocated afterwards. So these days she just didn't socialize at all, because then when she left…she wouldn't have to tell her friends good-bye. Good-bye was the most painful thing for her, she couldn't stand saying it, because everyone was in tears and it just hurt so badly.

The door to the office swung open and a girl with black hair waked out, looking extremely upset. She was wearing a mid-drift shirt and an extremely short skirt, Audrey assumed that this was the daughter. The girl's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she said snobbishly, tilting her head back and laughing. Audrey just stared at her, thinking of how fortunate she was not to know this person.

"Oh," said the man behind her, "You must be Audrey DeBose." Audrey nodded, and the girl's mouth dropped.

"The Audrey DeBose?" She asked, as if she were unable to hold in her excitement.

"Uh, yeah…" Audrey said. It was funny how her name could change people's minds about her.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed, jumping up and down. The principal just stared at her, sighing before allowing Audrey to enter and shutting the door on the overexcited student on the outside.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter; she's a big fan."

"Perfectly understandable," Audrey said, a little taken aback by the tone of voice she said it in.

"Now," he said, "Down to business, I'd like to welcome you to our humble school, and I will give you a dorm as soon as I can, unless you would like to stay at home?"

"I'd like a dorm; home is too far for me to get to, besides like my mom needs me home anyway." Audrey smiled sweetly and the principal went on.

"All right," he said, "I assume you have your schedule?

"Yes, of course," Audrey said, "but I'm going to need someone to help me to my classes until I get the hand of things."

"Of course, let me see your schedule…" She handed him he schedule and he looked over it.

"Ah yes, you and Ms. Yumi would get along famously, you're in all of her classes." Audrey just nodded. "I'll call her to the office now." He pressed a button on his speaker phone.

"Alice?" He asked the woman outside in the other room.

"Yes?" Came her dull, lifeless reply.

"Could you call Yumi Ishiyama to the office please?"

"Of course, just one moment please."

Audrey heard the soft buzzing of the intercom and then she heard the secretary say Yumi's name.

"Yumi Ishiyama please report to the principal's office, Yumi Ishiyama to the office."

* * *

Yumi glared at the intercom and groaned. What did that old man want her for this time? She hadn't done anything wrong, she knew that. The class ooed and awed around her, she ignored them; opening the door and walking off down the hallway.

Soon after she left her last class, she entered the principal's office, the secretary nodded to her and she entered the room.

"Ah, Yumi," the principal said calmly. Yumi glared at him, then she noticed the girl sitting in the chair before his desk, she eyed her suspiciously.

"You look familiar," Yumi said, finally. Audrey just laughed a little.

"I'm sorry," she said. Yumi laughed, this girl was funny.

"Do anyway, why did you call me up here?" She asked the principal.

"Oh, yes, Audrey is new and she needs someone to show her around a bit."

"All right, sounds fun," Yumi said turning back to her, "You ready Audrey?" Audrey nodded in reply and Yumi led her out of the room and into the hallway.

"So…what class do you have now?" Audrey asked, just as the bell rang.

"Well, I did have Science, but you know, that's the bell," Yumi said with a laugh.

"What now?" Audrey asked. Yumi sped up a little, Audrey matched her pace.

"Now, I get to introduce you to my friends," Yumi said, opening a door, and both of them exited the building.

"Hey, Jeremie," Yumi said. Jeremie waved to her and looked up briefly, not even noticing Audrey. She smiled, that was just the way she liked it, she wasn't famous around here, no, she was invisible.

"You know where the others are?" Yumi asked. Jeremie looked up again, finally noticing Audrey was there.

"No…" He said, his voice trailed off as he met Audrey's eyes. She beamed and waved to him. "Who is this?"

"What?" Yumi asked, remembering Audrey was next to her, "Oh, her?" Yumi pointed and Jeremie nodded smartly.

"Yes, her," he said with a smirk and a wink in Audrey's direction.

"This is our new 9th grader, Audrey DeBose," Yumi said, presenting her name as if she were a star. Jeremie gave her a warm smile and she smiled back, so happy that no one knew who she was besides Sissi.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice came, making Audrey jump a little. She turned to see a short blonde haired kid. She twitched uncomfortably.

"There you are Odd, have you seen Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Odd shook his head and eyed Audrey. Then he leaned over to whisper something to Jeremie.

"You know, she's kind of cute Jeremie, how do you know her?"

"I don't," Jeremie whispered back, simply.

"You again," Ulrich said as her approached the group. Audrey gave him a smile.

"Do I disappoint you?" She asked coolly. Ulrich just laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not, I was just a little surprised."

"Oh," Audrey said, rolling her eyes at him. Ulrich crossed his arms; obviously he was a little upset. Yumi giggled under her breath, making sure Ulrich wouldn't hear her.

"Hey guys," Aelita said, taking her place beside Jeremie. Everyone in the circle waved, "Uh, who is this?" She asked motioning to Audrey.

"This is Audrey DeBose," Yumi said. Aelita's jaw dropped, and she hugged Audrey.

"The Audrey DeBose?" She squealed happily. Audrey sighed and nodded.

"Uh…who is Audrey DeBose?" Odd and Ulrich asked in unison.

"Only the best—"Aelita started, Audrey silenced her.

"Audrey DeBose, is who I am, I'd prefer if you know no more than that," Audrey said, giving Aelita a look of pure loathing. Aelita looked down at the ground, kicking some dirt with her shoe. Then, Sissi showed up with a big grin on her face.

"Speak of the devil," Audrey mumbled.

"Hey Audrey, what are you doing hanging out with these losers when you could be hanging out with me?" Audrey looked up at her and smirked.

"Because, Sissi, these 'losers' as you call them, are so much better than you'll ever be," Audrey smirked at her. Sissi smirked back, and Audrey looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, Audrey, you silly," Sissi said, leaning in and whispering, "you want the whole school to know what you really are?" Audrey glared at her.

"What am I really Sissy?" Audrey spat, "Some famous child singer that no one remembers, an actress, a _whore_?" Sissy growled.

"Well, I'd say none of the above, with the way you dress you look like a tramp." Audrey smirked, she had her right were she wanted her.

"Well, Sissi dear, you wear much less than I do, so what does that make you?" Sissi scoffed and stormed off.

"Singer?" Ulrich asked.

"A part of my past I'd rather not talk about," Audrey commented. The rest of them just shrugged and the group got quiet. What was this Audrey girl trying to hide exactly?

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope this explains things better! Please review, it means a lot to me ._


	2. 2: Hope

**The Audrey Files**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code: Lyoko, but I am missing it today because I won't get back from shopping in time to catch it X.x. Anyway I do own Audrey DeBose and the secretary Alice and Audrey's Mother, so no stealing._

* * *

**Summary:**_Kind of a prequel to Sugar and Spice. Someone new shows up, but she's pretty quiet…rumors are spread, which interests a certain someone. JxOC OxA YxU_

**A/N: **_Second chapter! I'm so sorry Sugar and Spice was so confusing to all of you, I really hope this explains Audrey better as a person okay? I feel really bad!_

* * *

"Hope"

Audrey stared at the off-white ceiling of her extremely empty dorm and groaned she felt so out of place here. Now she couldn't sleep at all, now she regretted not staying at home. At least she would feel safer there. Here she felt like she was so alone, not like home was any different with her mom always working the night away, but sleeping in a house was so much better than sleeping in a dorm. Lost in thought, she barely heard the soft knock on her door.

"Y-yes, WH-who is it?" She barely squeaked out. No one replied so she got up, walking across the dull gray carpet, to go and see who was there, but when she opened the door, she saw no one. So she turned around to go inside, but she suddenly went cold on the inside and fell to the floor, her body shook violent for a moment or two then it stopped. She lay there on the floor for a few minutes trying to rid herself of her dizziness. It was one of the weirdest things she had ever felt in her life. She shook her head groggily, slammed the door and crawled back beneath the ugly light blue comforter of her bed, trying to rid herself of the cold. Soon after she did so, she fell into the deep sleep.

Audrey opened her eyes the next morning to the sunlight illuminating her bedroom and to birds chirping and the chattering of students and teachers alike. She groaned, rubbing the back of her head for a moment before she realized where she was. She sat up quickly, fear and adrenaline coursed through her body. She looked at the clock, it was only 7 am. She gave a sigh of relief and got dressed in her normal attire. A white, sleeveless lace up top, that cut of at the mid-drift, mesh to go under it, a black miniskirt with black belts crisscrossing at the top, mesh hose, black boots and her normal black ribbon silver heart choker. She looked in her full length mirror, pulling her red hair back into a sloppy bun. Then she made note that her room looked a little empty, she would decorate later, spice it up a bit, she didn't really care how much trouble she got in.

With all that done she left her dorm with the books and her homework for her next class. Smiling, she entered the courtyard, approaching Yumi and her friends who were talking to each other about something they obviously didn't want her to know because the closer she got the quieter they became.

"Morning," Audrey said with a beautiful smile. The group gave her an uncertain look and went completely silent. The silence continued on until Yumi attempted to start a conversation with her.

"How was your first day Audrey?" She asked, with a smile. Audrey's head snapped towards her, and she nodded.

"It was all right, but the weirdest thing happened to me…"

"Really?" Yumi asked, "What was it?"

"Oh, well there was this knock on my door, but when no one answered, I got up and answered it, but when I got there no one was outside so I closed my door and started to walk back to my bed, but this cold feeling came over me and I fell over…" Ulrich, Odd and Yumi looked at each other and then at Jeremie who was busy typing something on his computer.

"Did you see anything?" He asked, not even looking up. His voice sounded a little rehearsed Audrey thought, but she just shrugged it off.

"Well, no, but I guess I might've been half asleep or I just had another—"she started, but as soon as she mentioned anything about it she cut off and gave them another smile.

"Another what?" Aelita pressed.

"Oh, nothing," Audrey beamed. Aelita turned to Jeremie, her expression was that of worry. The group got silent again, just as Sissi came over there to start her daily harassing of the gang.

"Audrey, I see you're still hanging out with these losers," Sissi commented giving Audrey an accomplished smile.

"Sissi," Audrey said beaming, "I see you still haven't gotten my point."

"What point?" Sissi asked a little confused.

"The point that I'd rather have friends with brains," Audrey said, getting a few laughs.

"Hey, I have a brain!"

"Half of one maybe," Odd commented.

"Less than half," Audrey said seriously. Sissy growled and stormed off once more.

"You're a natural at that," Jeremie said, still not looking up from his computer, but she did earn a smirk. Audrey gave a smile and stared at his hand. She noticed Aelita's hand was extremely close to his and it was moving even closer to take it. Audrey growled and a feeling of jealousy came over her. Aelita gave Jeremie's hand a nudge; he took her hand in his, obviously unaware he was doing so. Audrey only stared, trying desperately to figure out why and how she felt this and so soon. Usually she never had crushes, either that or she got them really late and then she moved again. Then she was forced to forget about everyone and everything she ever loved and move on, making new friends, getting new crushes. She continued to stare at their hands, a perfect match she thought. She would never have a chance with the short computer nerd she felt so attracted to.

"I'm so happy for you," Audrey said finally, beaming. Jeremie and Aelita looked at her for a brief moment before noticing she was talking about them and that they were holding hands. They both released their hands swiftly, making odd gagging sounds, as if they never liked each other in the first place. Well, either that or they were awfully good at hiding it. Still, Audrey sensed something between the two, despite how hard they tried to hide it; she knew they felt something for each other. Odd, seemed to notice them holding hands too, and he felt a little jealous too, but he didn't know why. He thought he had gotten over Aelita because she liked Jeremie. Did that mean…he was like Aelita? No, no he couldn't be! He wasn't gay, he had been out with so many girls it wasn't funny, but then again every time he went out with one, he found himself always wanting more. He didn't know what he wanted though; maybe he did want Jeremie, or another man. In fact he remembered a few years back, when he had first met Ulrich; he had a strange attraction toward him. Maybe be was homosexual or maybe he was even bisexual, he didn't know anymore.

"No, no," Jeremie reassured Audrey; snapping Odd from his thoughts, "we aren't together." Aelita looked at him and appeared to be a little hurt, but then she smiled confirmed his statement and then group split up and walked off to their classes.

Yumi and Audrey had just left their first class and they were heading to their second, when Yumi's cell phone rang. Both of the girls jumped, a little shocked, and then Yumi picked it up, answering the call.

"Jeremie?" She asked. Audrey heard a faint voice on the other line.

"Can it wait till lunch?" Yumi asked.

"All right, fine, I'll be right there." Audrey watched Yumi take off and shrugged as she continued to her next class.

She sat through that class extremely bored, without Yumi everything appeared to be boring. Finally, when the class ended she couldn't find Yumi or any of her friends anywhere in the courtyard, so she stood alone, an easy target for dear Elizabeth. Audrey fixed her eyes on the dirt beneath her feet and ignored the voices around her.

"Hey Audrey," Sissi called mockingly, "Where's those losers you hang out with?"

"They left me here," she whispered. Sissy laughed, she was obviously enjoying Audrey's pain.

"Is that so?" Sissi asked. Audrey just nodded, her eyes still focused on the ground. She wanted Sissi to leave her alone, but Sissi was an extremely persistent person. Sissi laughed again. "You aren't so stubborn when you're alone, are you Audrey?" Sissy asked. Audrey sighed deeply, but didn't answer; she wished her friends would come back. Ha, she thought, friends. She wasn't good enough to have friends, she _always _moved just as she was making good ones or just as she started to fall for someone. She didn't have a chance to grow up properly; at least most of the kids around here spent most of their lives in the same town. She on the other hand had to cope with moving around, month after month, even weeks sometimes. Now two days in she was having so many doubts about being here and friends and just everything. Suddenly, she heard sissy shriek, she came out from her thoughts and looked around, and she noticed William and a few other people walking over towards her. She blinked, a little confused, she had no idea why William and his friends would want to talk to her. Sure, she knew him because he knew Yumi, but they never talked, William was only after Yumi anyway, despite the fact Yumi was more attracted to Ulrich than she was to him. Audrey had to admit, the group she chose to hang out with was pretty messed up when it came to relationships.

"Hi, Will—"Audrey started to say, but William cut her off as he grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. She yelped in pain and looked up at him with the utmost loathing. William smirked down at her, dragging her off. "Stop it!" Audrey protested, "Stop it you're _hurting_ me!" William ignored her pleas, dragging her off in the direction of the sewer. Audrey took in her surroundings; there were trees, a lot of them and there was grass, other than that there was nothing more there. That was until she saw the gates of a beautiful old house. She noticed a title on the front of the house, it read, _The Hermitage_. Her blood went cold, there was something so familiar about that name, she couldn't place it, but she knew she had heard it somewhere. She started to struggle to free herself from William's grasp, but he held her tight, she could feel his fingers leaving bruises in her arm. She groaned and tried even harder to pull away, but it was too late, they were inside the house and he flung her onto the cold floor.

"Ouch!" She yelled, rubbing her arm, "You don't have to be so rough you know." William just glared at her, his eyes flashed with some sort of symbol she vaguely recognized. She tilted her head to the side for a second before turning to look around the house. _The Hermitage_ was filthy, it was dusty and there were random objects flung all over the floor, the furniture was torn and many of the books had pages ripped from them. She also noticed the ripped pages all had red marks and scribbled notes all over them. This place looked so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place what it looked like. Maybe it looked like one of the houses she used to live in, she'd lived in so many it was so hard to keep track of how many different houses she'd lived in, it was even hard to remember how many countries she'd lived in and that was bad considering there were only a limited number of countries in the world. She had probably been to over half of the countries in the entire world and that was saying something.

"William, why did you bring me here?" She asked a little confused. Audrey looked back at him and he appeared to be trying to form words.

"Re…mem…ber…" William said, his voice was low and sounded more like a growl.

"Remember what?" Audrey whispered, a little afraid of the answer. William tried to form words again, but someone came into the room and knocked him over.

"Audrey?" Odd asked, noticing the mark on her pale arm. It looked like she had painted it gray, that's how bad the bruising was. "How much did you see?" He asked franticly. Audrey looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ulrich, what do yo—"Ulrich picked her up of the filthy floor and pulled her off and into the sewer.

"Ew!" She groaned, "This place is so nasty."

"Oh stop," Ulrich said, "you sound like Sissi."

"Well, I'm sure any girl would be repulsed by this place."

"Yumi and Aelita aren't," Ulrich said simply.

The rest of the walk there was done in silence; the smell of the sewer was making Audrey nauseous, she wanted to go back, but she didn't want to have to deal with Sissi or William. Soon the pair came upon a wall, Audrey stared up at it.

"What is that Ulrich?" Audrey asked. Ulrich looked at her for a brief moment before leading her inside. She saw Jeremie sitting at a very large computer talking into a microphone. This was extremely awkward.

"Hey, uh…Jeremie…" Ulrich said. Jeremie whipped around quickly, facing the pair.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Jeremie asked. Audrey got the feeling she wasn't wanted so she turned around to leave, but Ulrich grabbed her arm.

"XANA was after her, so I figured she was important…"

"XANA is after everyone," Jeremie said with a laugh.

"I know that Jeremie," Ulrich protested, "but he wasn't trying to hurt her, save the bruise on her upper arm, he was trying to talk to her."

"Hmm…" Jeremie said turning back to the computer. Audrey sighed and started to leave, but Ulrich stopped her again, just in time to see Jeremie turn back around.

"Hey Audrey," he said, getting her attention, "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Corny, I know, but I'm trying harder? Now I'll reply to some of my reviewers from the first chapter ._

**Starfiregirl5671: **_Thank you for the lovely review _

**FTiger: **_Thanks for your very positive review. Oh come on my writing skill isn't all that great, I mean who is to say I have any skill at all?_

**BobbyNeko:** _I didn't really like how Odd acted either, I debated on weather to take it out of the story or not, but then it was just left in there for balance I guess. I'm not too good at this X.x Oh, of course there is going to be some OxA fluffiness in here D._

**Lyoko Lover: **_Hehehe! Thanks so much for your positive review!_

**Tehrandomkitten: **_I totally agree about that Sissi thing, but I need her to be mean to develop Audrey as a character. I needed Sissi to provoke her darker side and prove that she has one and that she is only human you know? I don't Like Sugar and Spice that much either, well I do like the beginning part, but the other parts are kind of eh…no, you can do better. You know?_

**Kodra: **_Ah, my dear friend. How I enjoy your reviews! So negative, so very, very negative. Oh, in the beginning when I put Ulrich there instead of Jeremie I was actually going to use Jeremie, but then I decided against it that was my bad for not changing it. Yeah the foreshadowing, I'm an amateur writer, sorry I can't live up to your expectations, but I am trying to get better. You know what? I actually went back to rewrite this chapter and thank gosh I did cause if I didn't…I would've displeased my valuable reviewers. X.x. Thanks for the review though, I really like to know what I can work on ._


	3. Secrets

**The Audrey Files**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code: Lyoko, but I am missing it today because I won't get back from shopping in time to catch it X.x. Anyway I do own Audrey DeBose and the secretary Alice and Audrey's Mother, so no stealing._

**Summary:**_Kind of a prequel to Sugar and Spice. Someone new shows up, but she's pretty quiet…rumors are spread, which interests a certain someone. JxOC OxA YxU_

**A/N: **_Ah, the third chapter, the second one sucked, it was far too rushed I'll slow down and make-up for the last chapter with this one, I hope I can describe enough for everyone to be happy with. Ulrich spoke too much in the last chapter…unless...dammit. Ehehehehe and the world will NEVER know._

* * *

"Secrets"

Could she keep a secret? Now she was defiantly confused. Of course she could keep a secret; she could keep a secret better than anyone else in the world. She had so many secrets about herself even she didn't know the truth behind the mask she had put up.

"No," Audrey said, her words came out against her will, she watched Jeremie sigh. What had possessed her to say no? She could keep a secret! Of course she could, but why did she say no to him? Maybe she just didn't want to be a part of any of this, she wanted to go back home, back home to the house she grew up in when she was little, the house in which she had both a mom and a dad and not just a mother. Back to when her life didn't seem so complicated…she wanted to go back to _The Hermitage_. Her blood ran cold again; she never lived in _The Hermitage _why did she want to go back there so badly? Maybe she craved the truth, what was she supposed to remember? Why was she supposed to remember it? Her mother had his things from her for so long, she didn't understand, all she ever wanted was the truth, but no one would give that to her. She glanced back up at the two men in the room with her and she took in their expressions. Jeremie looked serious and Ulrich was standing by the door, his guard was up and Audrey wondered what he was going to fight. There was a loud booming sound as William knocked over the door, Audrey jumped and backed up into the wall. Ulrich lunged at him, knocking William over into the wall opposite of Audrey. What was going on here?

"Hurry," Jeremie said pleadingly. Audrey heard muffled noises coming from the head set, but that was soon drowned out by Ulrich's yells of pain. She turned back to Ulrich, noticing he was glowing purple and he seemed to be in great pain. She turned to look at William, their eyes locked, and he dropped Ulrich onto the floor. His breathing was heavy and it came out sharp and ragged. It reminded Audrey of a machine. Her eyes widened and she threw herself to her feet, taking a fighting stance. She had taken some weird form of Karate when she had lived in Japan. She could not remember the name of it, but she remembered everything she had learned, this was her last defense, but the closer he got, the more nervous she became. She let him get close enough to her that she could kick him, and she did. She kicked her leg up high, making contact with the side of William's head with an awkward side drop kick. He fell to the ground with a loud _thunk _and he didn't get up again for a few minutes.

"Ow," Audrey moaned, massaging her leg, "I think I pulled something." Slowly, she lowered herself onto the cold metal floor and continued to massage her aching leg, but she wouldn't be there for much longer. William stood up, heading straight for her, she didn't even notice.

"Back to the past now," Jeremie mumbled.

* * *

Audrey woke up for the second time that day, to the sun shining in her bedroom and people talking outside. She massaged her temples and proceeded to get ready for school, for the second time that day. She ached all over, but she didn't know why, maybe it was just the way she slept. Once she was ready, sporting her regular clothing (I put it in the last chapter X.x) and her silver heart necklace (not the choker this time) she left for the courtyard to see Yumi and her other friends.

She approached, and once more they quieted down. She smiled boldly and settled into the tight circle. They were quiet yet again until Yumi started the same dull conversation and Audrey gave her same Answers. Then off to class it was.

Despite the fact Jeremie had gone back in time, erasing what happened so only He, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd would know what happened, Audrey still vaguely remembered all that had happened. Her most vivid memory was that of _The Heritage_, the terribly familiar house Audrey felt like she had been in before. Audrey thought it might be good to go visit the house again when she was on her lunch break, she didn't need to eat everyday anyway right?

Lunch couldn't come soon enough for the impatient Audrey DeBose. She tapped her foot on the ugly diamond tiled floor of her science classroom. She wasn't listening to a word her teacher was saying. She was far too engulfed in thoughts of _The Heritage_ and how much of an impact it had on her life. She knew she had never been there before, but then why did that man want her to remember? What was she supposed to remember about that house? She had so many questions!

Soon enough, the bell rang loudly and the entire class cheered, heading off to lunch. Audrey followed the crowed until the last possible second then she slipped off, praying no one had seen her leave. She walked swiftly, increasing her pace every time she heard the faintest sound. The trees around her became a blur she couldn't even see, but her eyes weren't that good to begin with. Still, she wondered how fast she was going. Before long she was standing before the oh so familiar iron gates of the huge, old mansion. She stared at the sign, tracing her fingers over the letters for a brief moment before entering through the creaky gates and standing before the large house. She stared at the tall door; a little intimidated. She wasn't quite sure of what kind of secrets she would discover inside this house, but it was unnerving. She wanted to open the door, but then again she didn't. She couldn't really remember much of what the inside of this magnificent building looked like. Her hand went for the knob, but before she could touch it her brain yelled for her to stop. Her body was screaming two different things, she wasn't sure if she wanted to open the door or not; she was quite afraid. She took a sharp deep breath and flung her hand onto the knob, opening the door; finally the inner struggle was over. She opened one eye and then the other, taking in the surroundings of the large, messy house once more; books, trash, notes and other random objects were flung all over the floor in every room of the house. Dust upon dust coated everything; you could barely even breathe, in the sunlight you could see millions of tiny dust particles flying around. Audrey could only imagine how many particles were in that closed space, but then again dust floated in the air in every home, but how much dust was here just seemed so unnatural, but how did she know? She had only been in here one time before and she had never noticed anything out of the ordinary. Well, all the books a papers strung everywhere seemed a little odd, but you know…this house was old a lot of things could've happened to it.

Soon she had been through most of the rooms and everything seemed so normal. There was still so many books, but that didn't bother her, at least not until she reached the book-shelf in the study. The book shelf was tall and filled with books about many things; she reached out and touched the smooth rich wood, getting dust all over her fingertips. She shivered and wiped it against her black skirt. She looked at all the books, nothing there seemed to interest her so she turned around and starting looking through the other rooms. There were bedrooms, offices and al kinds of other rooms in the large house. When nothing, beside the book shelf sparked her memory though, she left the house to head back to her school.

She was later to her last class, and Jim caught her wandering around the empty campus.

"What're you doing out here?" Jim asked; he sounded triumphant like he had caught her for the first and only time. Her head snapped towards him; her face was expressionless.

"I—I'm new, I got lost," she lied. Her heart was pounding, hoping he would buy her extremely fake story.

"Oh," Jim said, a little disappointed, "Well, what's your next class?"

"It's um…English, with Mrs. Bombay," Audrey replied; her heart thumped loudly, but she managed to keep a straight face, she was good at lying…even to herself. Jim gave her an understanding smile and turned, motioning for her to follow.

He led her all the way to her English class, and made Mrs. Bombay excuse her lateness because she had been with him. Mrs. Bombay only nodded and went back to teaching the class. Shakily Audrey took a seat next to Yumi and they both remained completely silent until the bell rang.

The bell had startled Audrey so she stood quickly, and started to gather her things. Her legs ere shaky and weak; it was a miracle she could stand. Yumi watched her shake for a few moments before placing a hand on her shoulder; Audrey jumped, a little startled.

"We missed you at lunch Audrey," Yumi said. Audrey turned and stared at her. Yumi's face looked concerned and she felt so guilty. She had gone to see the house no one knew she remembered and for her own selfish reason. She suddenly wished she hadn't gone because it seemed so stupid right now.

"I was…I don't know," she said, stumbling over her words. Yumi gave her a reassuring smile, like she understood what she was going through, but Audrey knew she didn't, no one did…at least…not anymore they didn't.

Yumi didn't leave until Audrey was ready and she even helped her out the door because her legs were failing her, but soon they were outside again. Both of them smiled and walked over to see the three guys. Audrey was still feeling a little shaky, but she tried to ignore it; she didn't even know why she felt like that anyway…there was nothing she could do.

Jeremie typed away at his computer and the other guys were silent, their expressions were unreadable. Audrey wondered what everyone was up to, but she knew she'd never find out…because they didn't trust her and she didn't blame them one bit; she didn't even trust herself. She had lied way too much even she started to believe her own lies and that was not good for her. It was one of the reasons she couldn't remember much of her past she had lied it all away; if that made any sense at all.

No one spoke for a long time and Audrey started to feel dizzy. The ground picked up and started to swirl around her, she felt like she was going to be so sick. Then her legs gave way, but someone caught her before she hit the ground. She could hear faint panicked voices and someone yelling at someone else to get her into the infirmary. She only groaned and let her eyes close to the dark and she fell unconscious.

* * *

She could hear peoplewhispering around her, she moved her hand to rub her forehead and she groaned. She felt like she had been hit by a truck; her head was pounding. She opened her eyes slowly, but her vision was so blurry it felt like she didn't open her eyes at all. She groaned again, drawing attention to herself.

"You is awake?" A woman with a thick Russian accent asked; the voice was unfamiliar to Audrey, but it sounded somewhat gentle. She knew she was in safe hands. The woman asked her the same question again. Audrey didn't want to answer she felt slightly embarrassed that she had actually fallen unconscious on the school grounds; she bet her outfit was covered in dirt, but sadly she couldn't see well enough to tell up from down at that moment in time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little. The woman spoke to her in Russian; Audrey guessed she was saying something soothing, but she wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

"I don't speak your language," Audrey whispered. Her voice sounded a little hoarse; she cleared her throat. The woman laughed a high twinkling laugh that reminded Audrey of a young child.

"I understand," the woman said vaguely, leaving Audrey's side. Audrey was glad to see her go, the language she spoke (Russian) made her head hurt more then usual. She wondered where her 'friends' had gone. They were probably off hanging around together, having fun without her. She sighed; sometimes she just wished…that for once someone would care enough about her to stick by her side.

"_Девочка_," the Russian nurse said. Audrey groaned in reply, just as someone entered her little cubical. She blinked, trying to get a focus on who came in; it was a male, she knew that much.

"Who," she said calmly. She sounded much like an owl in her opinion. The boy who stood there didn't answer, but instead he approached her. She grunted as if to tell him she wasn't in the mood for company right now, but he didn't listen. Audrey pulled herself up in the bed and squinted at him.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up…" the boy explained. Audrey smiled recognizing the voice immediately. It was Jeremie, she was overjoyed. She twirled her hair around her finger, but she still didn't talk. She was happy someone cared enough to visit, but at the same time all she wanted was to be alone. She felt Jeremie's hand on hers and she stared down at it. "I'm worried about you." Audrey looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a good friend Jeremie," she said. Although, she wasn't sure what she really thought of him. Her heart was tangled up in a web of lies right now…she wasn't even sure which way she was supposed to turn, but somehow…she knew she could trust Jeremie.

Silence came over the two, but it wasn't awkward at all, it was a comfortable silence; A silence in which you feel at ease, like when you're laughing, but this was much better than laughter. His hand was still on hers, adding to the comfort she felt at this moment in time. Even if the small room reeked of antiseptic and it was all a dull shade of white, she wasn't afraid anymore. Not with Jeremie there by her side.

* * *

**A/N: **_This seems like a good place to end it, I hope I'm not rushing into things, she hasn't realized her feelings for him yet, he's merely being a good friend is all. I mean when I'm with my friend Will, I feel like that too…ha-ha…yeah I felt like that before I had a crush on him X.x. Will looks a lot like little Jeremie, 'sept his hair is brown and he resembles a less attractive Daniel Radcliff. Okay, enough about Will X.x…I need to be thinking about Richard now! Yes, Richard the man I am thinking of dating…I mean DAMMIT! FAN-FICTION IS NOW X.x. Okay…before I drive you all insane with my ramblings, I'll reply to my lovely reviewers. _

**BobbyNeko**: _and more there is _

**FTiger: **_Oh, you're a new reviewer aren't you? I am always hard on myself you learn to live with it and I write reviews on my own fics myself. Like this one if so poorly written. Somehow I get great joy out of putting myself down X.x._

**Kodra: **_My favorite reviewer, yet again. I think Jeremie was a little out of place in the above chapter. I appreciate your review, yes, I know paragraphs when switching Characters I do try to do that, but then my worlds get all messed up and jumbled. I'm trying to hurry my chapters before my schools friends maul me because I'm not writing enough or paying enough attention to them X.x I hope I don't seem rushed, and don't apologize for having negative reviews, I really appreciate you telling me what I need to work on . Sooner or later I may review one of your fics D, hopefully. It depends on how much time I have and how tired I am. X.x I did it again! I went off on all this weird stuff. X.x Anyway thank you for your wonderful review on Chapter deux and I hope you like Chapter trois as much as you liked the last one, if not more. (Ignore the French it's just I would've rhymed with the English numbers X.x)_

_Thank you very much all of you. blows kisses R&R!_


End file.
